true love?
by lexakane
Summary: just a sappy love story it was LexaJesse but brennan decided to pop up in my mind telling me no LOL
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lexa sat waiting in a restaurant… Again. This was the third time he wasn't showing up on a date. Last time she had ordered a lot of expensive food. To much for her alone. But he had just payed the bill without a word and she still hadn't heard anything about it.

She sighed. She was to stubborn to call him. If she wasn't good enough for him to show up then she wasn't going to call him. It just pained her since he had said he would always be there for her and she had given him her trust. Trust that she once had said never to give again.

Finally she decided to call someone else. She hadn't dressed up for nothing. She knew he had the same problems lately. Shalimar was never showing up either. A plan started to form in her head as she called. If they could get them jealous maybe those two would realise they where there again.

Getting the voicemail she left a message for him where to find her. Not even ten minutes later she saw Brennan walking into the restaurant. He looked tired. "You're quick" she smiled to him. "Yeah I was chasing after Shal but I just gave up" he yawned. Lexa nodded that he could sit down.

"How long are you chasing her now?'' Lexa asked him. "Two days" he said in a growl "She is avoiding me for some reason" Lexa sighed "Join the club. But I figured what would they do if we started something?" Brennan looked at her as if she just went insane. "I don't mean really start something, just make them think we did" she explained him.

Brennan started to think about it. "So act like a couple when they are around?'' Lexa nodded "If you say yes start now cause Jesse just walked in" she whispered to him. Brennan grinned and layed his hand on top of hers. "Shall we order my sweet?"

Lexa looked a bit surprised then smiled "Ok I want what you want" she kept one eye on Jesse to see what he was doing. She saw he paled a bit seeing them together and watched him sit down at the bar. He ordered a whiskey and drank it in one gulp the moment he got it.

She leaned over the table and whispered to Brennan what she had seen. She had a feeling Jesse would wait there till Brennan would leave. During dinner she and Brennan started to feed eachother bites of food and she totally forgot about Jesse.

Then suddenly he turned up next to the table his face red in anger. "C-Come w-with me'' he demanded Lexa. Lexa rolled her eyes. "Jesse if you first need to get drunk before you dare to come to me then leave cause I'm not going with you when you are like this. You had your chance" she told him. Jesse glared at them but left


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

They came home and saw a angry Shalimar waiting forthem. Her eyes glowed feral gold. Lexa took a step back seeing it. She bumped into Brennan who put his arms around her protectivly. Shalimar growled. ''Jesse just came home drunk telling me that you betrayed him with Brennan'' she said pointing at lexa.

Brennan answered for her ''What do you expect when you two ignore us'' he started nibbling on Lexa's ear. ''We started to like eachother'' Shalimar growled again and walked away. They both winced when they heard something breaking.

The rest of the day they spend together to make sure the other two thought they where a couple. But as te evening turned into the night they faced another problem. Couples slept together but they wheren't a couple. Lexa finally came up with something '' my room is the most away from the others when we sleep there we don't have to really do something'' she blushed thinking about it.

'' I didn't know you could blush'' Brennan teased her. Lexa glared at him but soon had to smile when he brought his arms around her and softly kissed her neck. She expected he had seen Shal or Jesse but she didn't see them herself.

Brennan was confused. Why did he just kiss her? She had looked so cute when she blushed and he just couldn't resist her. He silently cursed to himself. They did this to make the others jealous. To make them see they excisted not to start something together. He frowned but decided to at least have fun while this lasted.

In Lexa's room they faced another problem. She didn't have a couch. Lexa blushed again ''I should have thought better about it when I suggested this.'' Brennan laughed ''Nah, it's ok. I will sleep on the ground''

Lexa looked sceptic at her carpet. ''I don't think so. You sleep in the bed it's big enough for both of us'' Brennan looked at her again and slowly started to blush himself ''You sure? I mean I only sleep in my boxer'' Lexa just nodded and went into her bathroom to get ready for bed.

Going back in her room she stopped. Brennan was dressed only in his jeans and had his back turned on her while he slowly stripped his jeans off. She had to swallow hard seeing it.

This made Brennan turn. She looked beautiful in that nightdress. Young and innocent. His hands itched to feel the fbric trough his fingers and slowly just slowly take it off her and discover what was beneath it. He saw her looking at him and tried to turn his attention to something else. He looked at the bed. ''Shall we?'' he asked her a bit nervoud. Seeing her nod he walked to it and stepped in.

The next morning Lexa woke up and felt something holding her into place. She opened her eyes and saw Brennan was still asleep. In their sleep they had moved to eachother and now she woke up with her head on his chest and his arms around her. Partly she wondered why she had never woken up this way with Jesse. Sighing she layed her head back down and waited for him to wake up


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Brennan had been awake for a few hours. He had watched her sleep and when she started to stir he had quickly closed his eyes not wanting her to leave yet. He had a feelinh this would end already today. Noticing she had layed down again he opened his eyes looking at her. She hadn't moved away and he couldn't say he was sorry for that. Noticing she looked back he sighed lazily but didn't remove his arms yet. She just seemed to fit there.

Lexa didn't try to get up either maybe she was just to lazy but she didn't want to leave yet. Sighing she started to talk ''So this is the end huh? I mean they will notice us now. Jesse at least when his headache leaves.'' Brennan nodded. ''Yeah Shal looked pissed to so I better go crawl trough dust for her.'' Lexa started to get up ''I am going to get dressed.'' She took a quick shower. When she came back Brennan was already gone. It pained her a bit to notice how quick he had left her but she scolded at herself. They had just pretended he owed her nothing… But still.

Brennan at the same time was pacing in his room. He had wanted to pull her back and kiss her till she would think of nothing but him and forget about that damned Jesse. He growled trying to keep the electric charge in that was urging to come out. Her first thought had been about Jesse and she seemed to regret her idea ending it so quick.

She was trying not to look at the bed. She could still picture Brennan in there holding her. It just was to much knowing he belonged to Shalimar. A soft knock on her door made her snap out of her thoughts. Opening she saw a groggy looking Jesse and she stepped aside letting him in. ''Is it true?'' was all he asked. Lexa sighed '' No we just wanted you two to finally start noticing us.''

Jesse looked at her for a long time. ''who are you trying to convince lexa? Me or youself? I saw it coming for a long time. That is why I stayed away from you. I just want you to be happy even if that is not with me.'' He kissed her on her forehead ''Go to him, don't wait''

Lexa first looked confused then a smile came on her face. She quickly walked out of her room and to Brennan's. Knocking she walked in but stepped back when he looked at her wildly. ''You shouldn't have come'' he said with a raw voice. With two steps he was with her and pushed her against the wall then roughly kissed her. ''Stay now and you're mine. I don't share'' he whispered in her ear. His hand layed on her troath keeping her into place. In his eyes there was a quick blue flash showing the electricity that was going trough him.

Before she could answer they heared an angry snarl behind them but when they looked she was gone ''What about her?'' Lexa asked. ''I just told her i am madly in love with you.'' Lexa looked up. ''your answer Lexa'' Brennan reminded her demanding. ''I'm yours'' she whispered. Brennan kissed her and led her back to his bed. ''Prove it'' he teased pushing her on it. Lexa slowly opened her shirt…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**OK this stuff is really mature so if you don't like it turn away and I have to say I don't like this chapter for some reason but it wrote out of itself so blame all the He's in it to my wicked mind**

Brennan slowly shook his head and stopped her. ''you should know something about me baby. Something important and we can only continue when you know it'' he told her. Lexa slowly closed her shirt and looked at him surprised

''Look around this room'' Brennan softly said. ''I have different needs'' Lexa slowly looked around the room and noticed different kinds of handcuffs a colar and some toys. First she looked shocked at him and Brennan already stepped back to let her out. He had had the same reaction with Shalimar and knew what was going to happen next.

Lexa slowly got up but didn't walk to the door but to the colar. Slowl she brought it around her neck and closed it. Seeing brennan's surprised look she walked to him. ''I love you and you warned me. If we do this I am yours you don't share.'' She reminded him and softly kissed him.

Brennan's eyes darkened and he slowly pushed her back to the bed. ''tonight I am a giver'' he whispered. Lexa looked surprised not knowing what he ment. She let him slowly undress her before pushing her on the bed. She had always wondered why Brennan had a different bed from the others now she knew.

She watched as he picked up the handcuffs and brought them around her wrists then the bed. Part of her was nervous not knowing what was going to happen but at the same time she knew she could trust him. Before she could even notice it he had done the same to her leggs making her lay helpless with spread leggs. She smiled at him to assure him she was ok then shook her head when he held something else up. ''Brennan no. I am not good with blindfolds''

Brennan looked at her ''You are mine now so you have to learn'he told her.. He made sure the blindfold was in the right place and smiled looking at her. He had dreamed about doing this for a long time. Maybe not exactly about Lexa but he loved her. He slowly let his fingers caress her skin. He knew everything was sensitive when you couldn't see and he watched her reaction with pleasure. Today he would keep it to the light stuff. Later he would see how far she wanted to go in his fantasies.

He slowly got up and sat down in a chair on the other side of the room. Watching her surprise he smiled by himself. He knew this killed her. He could leave her here for hours then come back as if nothing happened. But not this time. This time he needed her as much as she needed him.

Without a sound he undressed and walked back to the bed. ''You are a good girl. You didn't call for me. You learn fast'' he whispered in her ear and watched her shiver. His hand slowly trailed down her body as his mouth searched for her nipple. He softly bit it and watched her reaction.

He grinned. ''Begg for me Lexa. And I might grant you your wishes'' his hand stopped at her clit and softly pinched it. He laughed softly seeing her body react to it. He noticed how wet she was so it wouldn't take her long to beg for him. He slowly kissed his way down her body but stopped before he got to the place where she needed him most.

He then moved up again to her other nipple and bit it to. ''please'' he heard in a whisper. He grinned and slowly moved on top of her resting his weight on his arms. He got inside her and moved as slow as he could knowing it wouldn't take him long. He teased her moving completely out of her again and watched her body try to get up to keep him inside.

He then got inside her again and increased his speed. He wanted to keep himself from coming but soon to soon for him he growled and came inside her. He then felt her coming to. Her shaking body was enough to make him come a second time milking everything out of him. He just could stop himself from collapsing on top of her and noticed her body had stopped moving. He quickly removed the handcuffs and blindfold and watched her open her eyes. ''Welcome back'' he whispered


End file.
